Kaeran
Nothing is as sure a sign of the approaching summer than the arrival of the kaerans. When they fly overhead, those magi who are tired of the long winter rejoice, for warm weather is certain to follow. These creatures possess knowledge about the seasons that magi are envious of. When they deem it time, the kaerans fly away to undertake a long trip that has been traveled for countless generations. In the spring months, the journey is back to the Keep. The kaerans make their way back to the castle from the far south, migrating in a V pattern that everyone knows and recognizes. These companions, like many others, travel great distances to escape the colder months. Because they travel so frequently, kaerans are perfectly suited to travel. When they tire of flying, these birds land in the nearest body of water and to those watching, seem to disappear entirely. In truth, they meld with the water, and become all but impossible to find or capture. Kaerans can flow into any type of water; a river, ocean or stream. Smaller hatchlings can even practice their magic by disappearing into mud puddles. As one can imagine, this skill makes for very fast travel, as these birds are able to follow the current without any physical effort. The other use for this power is obviously protection. Kaerans perform this wondrous magic if ever in danger, and even the youngest hatchling is not easy prey. When one of these companions wishes to reappear in corporeal form, the kaeran's body rises and slowly transforms into its original shape. It is a truly graceful magic, and one more ancient than recorded in the oldest tomes. Egg Even when on land, this little egg seems to be constantly wet. Hatchling Kaeran hatchlings are adorable little things. One would follow its mother around constantly, never letting her out of its sight. Of course, some of these hatchlings do not have parents. If a kaeran is born without its mother present, it will imprint on its magi companion, assuming the human is their mother. This can be a little difficult for the magi, as a hatchling will follow its human companion everywhere, and become greatly distressed if apart. Luckily, young kaerans are small creatures, and are easy to tuck into a pocket. As they age, these birds become more independent, and spend their days hunting for and eating seeds, insects, and grasses. Most creatures at the castle know to be careful in tall grasses, as the little ones are all but invisible when searching for food. Unlike some creatures, kaerans have minimal defenses on land and will chirp loudly if they feel threatened. These little companions spend most of their time in the water, learning to swim and call upon their powers. When they have worn themselves out, hatchlings find other little ones and they all go to sleep in giant piles. Adult Even though they have not yet reached adulthood, kaeran hatchlings are treated as such. Despite the fact that they are not fully grown, kaeran young have mastered their powers and are ready for adventures. Their first trip is to the south, to wait out the cold months. Only a few of the smaller hatchlings must remain at The Keep, and they are not pleased by the weather outside, but remain inside throughout winter. Most of these young birds travel with their elders in the fall, when the days become colder and the leaves drop from trees. It is in the south that these young kaerans will become fully grown, and may even take a mate. If they do so, their mate will return with them to the castle, where they will build a home together. Kaerans nest in the hollows of trees, where they are invisible to predators and can safely lay their eggs. These birds take many months to build their nests, and line them with the softest of grasses and cloths their magi give them. They lay but a single egg a year, and as such are rare creatures and are respected. Most other creatures are kind to them as well, particularly the sweet little hatchlings. It is difficult to tell the genders of the hatchlings, for they both share soft downy feathers, but the strange waters that form their feathers are subtly different. As they age into adulthood, their colors become more pronounced, with the males growing into beautifully colored face markings. The females tend to be more understated, as they prefer the natural camouflage to hide them while remaining with their eggs or hatchlings. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information * No. 199 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (April 14th - May 15th) * Released: April 14, 2011 * Sprites: Glasswalker * Description: Damien * Gender Dimorphism: **Males have a colorful head and neck and also a forked tails **Females are plainer and have a single tail. Category:2011 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Birds Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Ducks Category:Water